


Little Bird

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Andrew actually really cares about Varian, Demonic Possession, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Varian Angst (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: When Varian goes on a trip and Lucas decides he's going to go after him, Andrew makes a difficult choice to try to protect his old cellmate once again.
Relationships: Andrew | Hubert/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

Varian had left Corona, heading off on some unknown quest to explore the Seven Kingdoms. There was no more reason to be here anymore, no more reason to pretend this prison could hold them. Andrew looked out the bars at the only guard in the High-Security block – the others Juniper had murmured hadn’t been replaced yet, and likely never would be – and he slowly got up and approached the bars.  
  
“Lucas.” He said, speaking quietly so he wouldn’t wake the others.  
  
Lucas grinned and approached the bars. “Well, _this_ is new.”  
  
“Why do you keep us from leaving?” Andrew asked. “You don’t care one way or the other.”  
  
“That’s true, I don’t.” The guard hummed.  
  
“You were never even officially hired.” Andrew reminded him. “You only took this position to mess with Varian.”  
  
“That’s true. And now the little bird has flown away.” Lucas hummed.  
  
“So, why keep us in here?” Andrew asked.  
  
“Hmm, why do I?” He looked thoughtful. “It’s not like they could _fire_ me, the new Captain barely knows I exist. It’s always Varian or his pretty maid friend bringing food down here for you all if I don’t do it myself. And have you seen how _pretty_ she’s gotten? I wonder how much it’d _piss him off_ , if I—”  
  
“So, let us out.” Andrew gripped the bars.  
  
“Hah! Nah, I don’t think so.” Lucas reached in and stroked his hair. “You’re funny, Saporian.”  
  
Andrew jerked back, out of his reach. “…Fine.”  
  
Lucas hummed. “I hear he’s going out to find his _mommy_. Supposedly, she’s still _alive_.” He chuckled. “All those years and she was never there for him. I don’t know about you, but I would _love_ to see the look on his face when he finds out. Maybe I’ll go find him.”  
  
Andrew scowled. “Stay away from him. We made a De—”  
  
“Until he turned eighteen, which he is.” Lucas smirked. “Nothing is keeping me away from him, not while you’re stuck in there.”  
  
Andrew clenched his fists. “I’ll _make_ you leave him alone, Disciple.”  
  
“Oh? And how do you plan to do that?” Lucas chuckled.  
  
Andrew closed his eyes, then opened them again. “By becoming _your_ prison.”  
  
“Oh?” Lucas hummed.  
  
Andrew stepped back and reached back to pull his bun loose, letting his hair down before he grabbed chalk that Varian had given them before he left and removed his shirt and vest. He dropped both to the floor and started to draw on his skin with the chalk and Lucas watched him, amused.  
  
“Need some help with your back?” He asked teasingly.  
  
Andrew ignored him, then gasped softly as Clementine came up and took the chalk.  
  
“You’re being foolish again.” She murmured. “Trapping an Evil Spirit into your body, you _know_ this won’t end well. You’re not _strong_ enough.”  
  
“I have to.” Andrew said, looking at her. “Please.”  
  
She looked towards Lucas, then sighed and nodded, motioning for Andrew to kneel. He did so and she started to continue drawing on him with her more-practiced hand. “I will give you a boost of magic to try to help you, but I wash my hands of anything that happens after this, do you understand?”  
  
“Yes, Clementine.” He said, staring up at the guard that watched them with a grin on his face.  
  
“There.” She stepped back. “You’re ready.”  
  
He closed his eyes and focused, chanting in a low voice. The markings glowed green and wind started to build up around him, as well as flashes of lightning. Clementine stepped back and Lucas gasped as he started to shift form involuntarily. The keys he’d been playing with fell from his grip to the floor and he let out a groan as he was reduced to a spirit form. He felt himself be pulled into the bars, towards Andrew, and he let out a laugh as he was pulled inside of him.  
  
 ** _Mark my words, little Prince, you will regret this._**  
  
Andrew gasped sharply as the spell was completed and moved his hands to his head, struggling for a bit. Clementine moved closer and he held out a hand, shaking his head.  
  
“I’m…I’m okay. He’s trapped.” Andrew nodded. “For…for now.”  
  
She sighed. “Good luck, Andrew. I have given you all the help I can, only Kline can help you more than this.”  
  
“Then…what do you say we go and get him?” Andrew grabbed his shirt and vest and put both on, gripping his pendant after he was done. “Wake the others. We break out tonight.”  
  
\--  
  
The breakout was pitifully easy. Since no one up above could hear what was going on down here, they didn’t have any idea they’d left until someone came to bring them food the next morning. By that time, they were already stealing a hot-air balloon and escaping into the skies under the cover of night, Juniper taking out anyone in their way before they were spotted.  
  
“So, what’s the plan?” Juniper asked as they flew over the walls of Corona.  
  
“Let’s just get as far away from Corona as possible right now.” He sighed. “Don’t want to risk anyone coming after us and following us home.”  
  
She nodded. “ _That’s_ for damn sure.” Juniper frowned. “Maybe we can go to Equis, ask King Trevor for sanctuary. He harbored me before.”  
  
“Yeah…” Andrew held his head with a soft groan.  
  
“Drew?” She looked at him.  
  
He closed his eyes tightly, holding his head and gripping the rope of the balloon. Clementine eyed him warily, and he slowly moved his hand off his head, his grip loosening. “Drew?” Juniper walked up to him with a frown.  
  
“Before that, though…we have a loose thread we need to _cut_.” Andrew said, looking out towards the horizon. “Let’s go find that little traitor and remind him that traitors don’t live in Saporia.”  
  
“Heh, yeah.” Juniper punched her fist into her palm. “Let’s make him feel pain for betraying us and then _leaving us down there_.”  
  
Andrew nodded, smiling cruelly as he looked out at the horizon. “You better look out, Varian. ‘Something dark is coming for you’.” He said with a low chuckle.  
  
Clementine’s brow furrowed a bit, but she didn’t say anything.  
  
\--  
  
you’d think it would be difficult to track him down, but the young man was surprisingly easy to find. All they had to do was ask about the boy with the teal stipe in his black hair and they’d be pointed right to where he went. And, apparently, he’d been collecting a new little friend-group, made up of a young boy with a penchant for fire, a trouble-making thief around his own age, and a teenage princess from the Air Kingdom.  
  
He also had a donkey and, somehow, his ever-faithful raccoon. Andrew didn’t know how he was even still _alive_ and was starting to suspect that _maybe_ he wasn’t a normal raccoon. After all, raccoons live to be five years old at most. He was a full-grown raccoon when he was in prison and it had been a few years since. By all accounts, the ‘coon should be dead.  
  
Anyways, the raccoon would be a problem if they intended to catch the group off-guard. He was already alert, drawing their target away from his conversation.  
  
“Ruddiger, what’s the matter?” Varian asked, setting down his staff and walking over to kneel next to him. “What’s in the bushes?”  
  
“Maybe a bear.” The thief joked.  
  
“Oh, I _hope_ not.” The princess shivered.  
  
“What if it has a cub?” The boy asked excitedly.  
  
“That would be even worse. You never approach a bear cub, Yong.” Varian said patiently as he picked up his beloved pet and walked over to sit down and offer him food. Ruddiger refused to eat, growling at the bushes they hid in. “Come on, what’s gotten into you?”  
  
“Should we go check?” The thief asked.  
  
Varian pursed his lips. “Let’s finish dinner, then keep going. I don’t feel safe sleeping in these woods, we’ll have to find an inn.”  
  
“Varian, we’re all exhausted. I don’t think we can force your donkey to go any further without rest.” The thief said, blowing on a cooked sweet potato before taking a bite.  
  
“Fine. Then we sleep in pairs, no one is to be alone, ever.” Varian said, looking towards the bushes.  
  
“You know, why don’t we just—here.” The thief handed Varian his sweet potato stick and got up. “Let’s go see what’s going on, aye?”  
  
“Hugo, no!” Varian said as he left the group.  
  
“What. An. Idiot.” The princess said with an annoyed look.  
  
Hugo walked over and pushed aside bushes. “Ah, look. See? Nothing’s here.” He turned back to them. “Your pet’s getting senile and paranoid in his old age.” He joked, then yelped when Ruddiger decided to bite his ankle. “Oww, sorry!”  
  
Varian looked uneasy. “Ruddiger _never_ gets upset over nothing. Just because you didn’t see anything, it doesn’t mean nothing is there.”  
  
“Pft, like what, a ghost? Hugo teased. “Whooooo, whoooooo!” He started to wave his fingers at Varian.  
  
“It’s not a laughing matter!” Varian snapped, startling him. “You don’t know what I’ve…the things I’ve seen…the monsters I’ve fought…” He wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
“So…tell us?” Yong suggested.  
  
“No.” Varian shook his head. “No, I…” He looked at the fire. “It’s…painful to talk about.”  
  
“So, rip off the bandage.” Hugo shrugged. “It’s easier to just, y’know, talk about it than to bottle it up.”  
  
“Oh, like _you_ don’t have secrets?!” Varian snapped.  
  
Hugo flinched a bit. “I didn’t say that. I’m just saying, if you think it’s relevant to the current situation, it’s best to _not_ withhold information, right?”  
  
Varian’s shoulders slumped. “Right…sorry. I guess…” He sighed. “What do you all know of the demon Zhan Tiri?”  
  
“Uhm…that old legend about the creepy warlock that worked with the guy who built the Eternal Library?” Hugo shrugged.  
  
“Demanitus, yes.” Varian nodded. “Well, a few years ago…” He ran his hand through his bangs. “Well, no…more like a couple. I was sixteen, almost seventeen. But it all started when I was fourteen, I guess.”  
  
“Okay?” Hugo prompted.  
  
“Corona was…overrun with a danger from another land. When it became too dangerous, the princess went on a quest to find and stop the source. Before that would happen, though, Zhan Tiri’s ancient storm struck Corona in its time of weakness. I…was busy at the time, unable to reach them, but I heard the princess used an old device Demanitus built that stopped the storm. But, by doing so, she released Disciples of Zhan Tiri that were trapped inside of it. She encountered one of them before she left on her journey, and became close to summoning the demon Zhan Tiri, but was rescued from her trance in time. And then, while on her quest, she encountered another one, who tried to trap her into a dream world forever, which her magical Sundrop powers would be used to bring the demon to our world.”  
  
“And I’m guessing she got out of that.” Hugo said, taking back his sweet potato and taking a bite.  
  
“She did, and continued her journey. But, while she and her party were in there, Cassandra, Princess Rapunzel’s Lady-in-Waiting and bodyguard at the time, met…someone. Someone that no one but she could see. That someone convinced Cassandra to take the Moonstone Opal and attack Corona, forcing Rapunzel to fight her. During their battle, using sun and moon powers against each other, it released Zhan Tiri from her prison. Zhan Tiri had been whispering things to Cassandra for _months_ and no one knew, no one saw _anything_. And then the demon continued to manipulate Cassandra until the solar eclipse, when she took the Sundrop from Princess Rapunzel and the Moonstone from Cassandra and regained her lost strength. We fought her, and somehow won, and the Moonstone and Sundrop were sent to the cosmos to never be seen again.”  
  
He wrapped his arms around himself. “Before the battle, though…before she was freed, she visited me in my dream, used my mind to get the final incantation. After all, Cassandra had already kidnapped me to translate _one_ spell, what was one more, huh?”  
  
“You were _kidnapped_?!” The princess said in disbelief.  
  
“Yeah, but y’know, I got rescued. No big deal.” He waved it off. “Anyways, that’s why I trust that Ruddiger isn’t losing his mind, that he sees something we don’t – or at least smells it. Ruddiger has been my faithful companion for years, if he thinks something is wrong, then I believe him.”  
  
“So…” Hugo shifted his hand thoughtfully. “Zhan Tiri is a _woman_?”  
  
“Are you kid—THAT’S what you took from all that?!” Varian threw his hands up in exasperation. “I tell you my traumatic past and you focus on the fact that legends get it WRONG, sometimes?!”  
  
Hugo laughed. “Sorry, sorry! You’re right, your pet’s probably not losing his mind. But, uh, what can we do against an invisible demon or a ghost or whatever?”  
  
Varian slumped a bit. “…I don’t know.”  
  
“That’s…not comforting, Varian.” The princess said with a sigh.  
  
“I know, Nuru.” He curled up. “I know.”  
  
Andrew smirked and slipped back into the woods. It was a shame, really. If the thief had bothered looking a little further, he might’ve seen him. It was nice to see Varian looking so…upset, though. So scared. Always a delight, seeing fear in his beautiful eyes.  
  
They couldn’t stay up forever. Soon enough, they’d start to drift off and that’s when they would strike.  
  
\--  
  
Andrew watched with the others as the group started to feel exhausted, all of them afraid to sleep but too exhausted to stay up. Foolish children, all of them. Andrew licked his lips as he saw Varian coax Yong into his tent, followed by the teenage princess.  
  
“Hugo and I will keep watch. It’s fine, I can go without sleep for a long time. I’ll keep us safe until tomorrow.” He assured them, and they went in with only a little protest.  
  
“But because you _can_ , it doesn’t mean you _should_.” Hugo frowned. “You…barely mentioned _yourself_ in that story of yours. Almost like you were trying to write yourself out of the narrative.”  
  
“I didn’t have a good part.” Varian said softly, shaking his head. “It wasn’t worth telling, I wasn’t relevant until I got kidnapped.”  
  
Hugo sighed. “Varian…” He stood up and walked over to wrap his arms around him. Varian pulled away and he took his hand, instead. “What are you hiding? Even a _small_ part is—”  
  
“Hugo, _please_ , just _drop_ it.” Varian pulled his hand away. “I don’t pry into _your_ life, _do_ I?”  
  
“Well, _no_ , but—”  
  
“Aw, just tell him the truth.” Andrew said, stepping out of the bushes with the others coming out at different points, surrounding the teenagers. Varian’s eyes widened in recognition while his companion just looked confused. “You didn’t include yourself because you were the _villain_ of that part of the story.”  
  
“Andrew.” Varian breathed.  
  
“Hello, Varian.” Andrew grinned. “Miss me? I missed you, after you left. Don’t get many visitors down in High-Security.” He walked towards him and Varian picked up his staff, holding it aggressively, defensively. Ruddiger moved in front of him, hissing and growling, his fur on end. “Nice to see you too, ‘coon.”  
  
“Varian, who is this?” Hugo asked nervously.  
  
“He’s no one.” Varian said tensely.  
  
“Is that any way to treat your old cellmate?” Andrew spread his arms out, then brought a hand to his chest. “I’m hurt, kid. Hurt. After all those months together, you and me and the ‘coon all alone against the guards, you’d think you’d be more… _kind_ to me.”  
  
“Guards? Cellmate?” Hugo looked at him. Nuru and Yong had come out, hearing the commotion, and were now warily eyeing the Saporians around their little camp.  
  
“Just…just go. Leave me alone, you clearly got out just fine.” Varian stepped back a bit, tightly gripping his staff in his gloved hands.  
  
“Oh, but this isn’t about that. This is about revenge for your betrayal.” Andrew chuckled.  
  
“What is he talking about, Varian?” Princess Nuru asked.  
  
His eyes widened and he looked at Andrew with a silent plea, begging him not to tell them, to reveal who the person they’d been traveling with really was. Andrew walked up to him and cupped his chin in his hand. “I’ll keep your secret, if you cooperate.” He said quietly, his lips inches from his.  
  
“Hey, back off!” Hugo shoved against him. Andrew stumbled back, then chuckled. “Take you and your man-bun and your creepy bandit crew and get lost!”  
  
“Bandits?” Juniper laughed. “We’re not ‘bandits’, little thief.”  
  
“We’re just the lost remnants of a fallen kingdom. Isn’t that right, Varian?” Andrew chuckled. “Let’s take ‘em down, everyone. After all, we need to teach a lesson here.”  
  
The Saporians all closed in, weapons drawn and ready to strike at a word.  
  
“Stop.” Varian stepped forward. “Do whatever you want to me, but leave them alone. Please.”  
  
“Ohh, say that again. On your knees this time.” Andrew purred. “And come closer.”  
  
Varian tensed and slowly set aside his staff before he walked towards Andrew and dropped to his knees in front of him. “Please…”  
  
“Varian, no!” Hugo cried, then gasped as Juniper held a knife to his neck. “Don’t give in to whatever he wants you to do!”  
  
Andrew looked at Varian thoughtfully. He’d grown, significantly, since he’d last sat next to him like this. On his knees like this, he could actually reach Andrew’s groin without straining himself. A few years ago, he would’ve had to struggle for that. “When did you get so tall?” He murmured, reaching out and playing with his hair.  
  
“Please…” Varian whispered. “Please, let them go. They don’t need to suffer for my actions.”  
  
Andrew tilted his chin up to look at him. “You’ve always been so eager to please, haven’t you? So self-sacrificing, so sweet.” He moved his hand to the back of his head and pushed his mouth up against his groin. “Let’s show your little friends how sweet you can be, hm?”  
  
“Andrew…” He looked up at him pleadingly. “No, this…please. It’s too far. It’s like…like _them_ …”  
  
Andrew paused, then sighed and knelt down to pull him close. “You’re right.” He stroked his hair fondly, then gripped it tightly, earning a pained moan as he tugged. “But, what do you expect when you _leave with me the wolves_?” He hissed. “After all those months of protecting you, I think I deserve a bit of _payment_ , don’t I? A reward for _doing so well_?”  
  
Varian tensed and start to pull away, but was easily lifted up on onto Andrew’s shoulders. “Come on, let’s head out! Grab the kids.” Andrew said, heading for the woods.  
  
Ruddiger hissed and ran at him. Andrew dodged around him and chuckled before taking off at a run. “Meet you there!”  
  
“Varian!” Nuru called. “No, let go of me! VARIAN!”  
  
Andrew glanced back and saw Ruddiger giving chase. “If you don’t tell your _pet_ to back off, I might break my vow about not hurting animals.” He hissed to Varian.  
  
Varian tensed. “Ruddiger, i-it’s okay! Don’t follow!” He called to them.  
  
Ruddiger stopped short, then continued on, but the stop was long enough and Andrew lest him, getting to the hot-air balloon and putting Varian inside before he tied him up.  
  
“This really isn’t—ngh—necessary.” Varian said as he was bound. “I won’t fight.”  
  
“Not taking that chance. I’ve been looking for you too long to do so.” He said, then looked over as the others came with the other three, as well as Ruddiger. They were all unconscious, but not hurt. Varian guessed they’d gotten his bag and found his knockout-bombs.  
  
“We’re not going back for the donkey.” Juniper said as she dropped Hugo into the basket and got in.  
  
“Why are you taking them too?” Varian asked.  
  
“Insurance for your cooperation.” Andrew rubbed his head, then tugged at his hair roughly. “You didn’t think we’d just _take you at your word_ , did you? After all, you have a habit of lying and betraying people.”  
  
“I-I’m sorry!” He cried, whimpering in pain. “I’m _sorry_ , I just—you broke _your_ promise, first! You promised you wouldn’t hurt anyone! You _know_ how I am about promises!”  
  
“Oh, shut up.” Andrew roughly kissed him, earning a surprised whimper.  
  
Juniper’s brow furrowed a bit, but she didn’t say anything. Clementine was distracting herself with setting Yong up against the wall and Kai and Maisie were gently tying up the princess and putting her against the wall of the basket. Ruddiger was laid down on the floor with his paws bound, for what good that would do. They would put him in a proper cage later.  
  
Andrew broke the kiss and licked Varian’s lips. “You realize, of course, you didn’t _just_ piss off _me,_ right? You’re going to experience some pain, so you may as well appreciate the pleasure.”  
  
“Andrew…what’s happened to you?” Varian breathed. “You’re not…yourself.”  
  
Andrew kissed him again, tenderly this time. “Maybe you just bring out the _worst_ in people, hm? You’re so careless with hearts, after all.” He moved a hand to the fastening of Varian’s vest. “Then again, maybe you just don’t know how to treat a heart better. Your father was so cold to you, and then all the betrayals…the lies…” he whispered against his lips, “all those shattered hopes and dreams and promises. Are you even able to feel love anymore, Varian? Have you ever felt anything but the desperate need for affection?”  
  
“Andrew…” Varian winced, “why are you _saying_ this to me? I-I never meant to hurt you, and I tried to make things better for you, I _tried_ , but you… _you tried to destroy Corona_ …”  
  
“Shh.” Andrew kissed him again. “You can make it all up to us when we get back home, hm?”  
  
He pulled back and smiled with satisfaction as a tear slipped down Varian’s cheek. He wiped it with his thumb and then kissed the trail. “It’s not so bad. After all, we’re not going to _kill_ you. We decided that I owe you at least _that_ much for everything you’ve done for me.” He chuckled. “After all, we had so many months together. We have to make up for all those months I gave up myself to keep you pure and innocent and untouched, unaware.”  
  
Varian sniffled and hung his head and Andrew let go of his hair before he stood up. “Go ahead and rest for now, kid. You’re gonna need it.” He grinned.  
  
Juniper eyed him but kept quiet. Andrew hummed and walked over to the controls of the balloon to make their trip go faster.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captured by the Saporians, Varian submits to his fate...until something seems wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“Ngh!” Varian groaned in pain as a fist was slammed into his gut.  
  
“Varian!” Nuru cried.  
  
“Leave him alone!” Hugo yelled.  
  
Yong whimpered and looked away.  
  
Varian was standing in a circle of furious Saporians, his arms bound behind his back as they hurt him, one by one. Each time he hit the ground, he just got back up and let the next attack come. He looked to the side, where Andrew was sitting on a chair and Juniper was leaning on the back of it casually, watching the Coronan boy be punished for his turning on them.  
  
“Please, stop this!” Nuru pleaded.  
  
“You holding up, Varian?” Andrew asked, smirking.  
  
“I can take it! I’ve faced worse!” Varian insisted. “Don’t worry about me, Nuru!”  
  
“Faced worse?!” Nuru cried.  
  
“My kidnapper broke my ribs, and I was being active and fighting against her and the demon for weeks after while I was still healing. I can handle this.” Varian said firmly.  
  
“Broke your— _weeks_?! And you were still— _Varian_?!” She cried in alarm.  
  
“It doesn’t matter, it’s in the past! I can—agh!” Varian got knocked back into someone, who shoved him to the ground and stomped on his leg. “Ngh!”  
  
“Varian, just because you _can_ handle something, it doesn’t you mean you should _have_ to!” Nuru said, then looked at Hugo. “Talk to him!”  
  
“What do you expect me to do, Princess?!” He looked at him. “He’s not listening to either of us right now, the only one who can end this torture is man-bun over there!”  
  
“Andrew!” Varian winced as he was kicked again. “His name is Andrew!”  
  
“Do I look like I actually care?!” Hugo looked at him. “He’s letting them hurt you!”  
  
Andrew held up a hand and the attacks stopped, the Saporians stepping back. He rose from his chair and walked over to kneel next to Varian. “Had enough, traitor?” He asked smoothly.  
  
“I can take it.” Varian said, looking up at him. “I can take more.”  
  
“Just let me know when you’re done.” He patted his cheek, then went back to his chair. “Continue; but remember not to break anything. I want him intact for the ‘main event’.”  
  
“What’s the ‘main event’?” Yong asked nervously.  
  
“Something between Varian and myself.” Andrew chuckled as he watched Varian push himself to his feet for the next wave of onslaughts. “Don’t worry about it, kid. You’re too young to know about this kind of thing.”  
  
Hugo growled. “If you lay a hand on him—”  
  
“Oh, I’ll be doing _much_ more than that.” Andrew assured him.  
  
“Hugo, stop!” Varian snapped. “He’s trying to get a reaction and you’re giving it to him!” He gave a soft, bitter smile. “I’m _fine_ , so stop trying to help! I’m sorry that they took you too, I _never_ wanted you all involved in the consequences of my past! Once this is over, they might let us go, so let me handle it, okay?”  
  
“Varian…” Nuru shifted in her binds, as if she wanted to move her arms.  
  
Another hit sent Varian to the floor and he let out a sharp gasp of pain as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his body from where he landed badly on his leg. Andrew got up and the crowd parted as he walked over to kneel next to him and checked him over.  
  
“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Varian said through clenched teeth as Andrew checked him over, stopping at his leg. “Really, I—AHH!” He screamed when Andrew shifted his leg.  
  
“I think it’s just a sprain. Still, it’s enough.” He patted his leg and then lifted him up into his arms. “Playtime’s over, folks. My turn now.” He carried Varian away.  
  
Varian buried his face in Andrew’s vest, trying not to hear his friends calling for him to be brought back to them. “Andrew…please, isn’t this enough? Do you have to go…this far?” He asked softly.  
  
“Have you ever been with someone sexually, Varian?” He asked as he carried him down the hall.  
  
“No.” Varian shook his head.  
  
“Oh? Good.” He chuckled. “As the one that protected you so long when you were young, kept the guards from violating your little body, it’s only right that I get to take your first time, now that you’re eighteen.”  
  
“Andrew…this isn’t you.” Varian looked up at him. “You’re not…this is wrong. Please.”  
  
They entered a room through a beaded curtain and then he was brought over to a bed and laid down. “You’ve known my intentions from the start.” He started to remove his binds and kissed him. “Cooperate, and you’ll enjoy it.”  
  
“Andrew…” Varian pursed his lips. “I thought that, after everything…you were…adverse to this?”  
  
“Shhh.” He started to unfasten Varian’s vest and then pulled it off before he started on his shirt. “You have _no_ idea how long I’ve been wanting to take you like this, kid.” He licked his lips before he greedily kissed him again, pushing his tongue inside as he pushed him down onto the bed under him. “I’m going to enjoy every moment, my little bird.” He whispered.  
  
“… _What_ did you just call me?” Varian breathed, his eyes widening.  
  
“…Shit.” Andrew hissed, drawing back a bit.  
  
Varian shoved him back. “ _You’re_ not Andrew!”  
  
He chuckled and shoved him back down, pinning him to the bed. “Aw, the game’s up. Silly me, got too confident.” His eyes glowed green. “Your old cellmate thought he could protect you from me by trapping me inside of his own body. Jokes on him, he’s not strong enough and he’s imprisoned _himself_.”  
  
Varian thrashed in his hold. “Let me go! Let GO, Lucas!”  
  
He kissed him deeply. “I don’t think I will. You see, I’ve been wanting to do this to you ever since I first had you pinned under me outside of your home during those _wonderful_ six weeks of isolation. But you just _had_ to punch me, so I punched back again…and again…and the screams you made…oh, it made the Captain come running, and he scolded me for being too cruel, but the fear in your eyes made it all _worth it_. And now, I’ve tracked you down and I’m going to use the body of your protector to utterly _destroy_ you.” He grabbed Varian’s shirt and tugged roughly, tearing the fabric. Varian tried to shove him off and he ignored him, grabbing a knife from in his vest and cutting the fabric of Varian’s pants. “Shame you figured it out before I finished but, plus side, I get to hear you say my name with your sweet, sweet voice, my little bird.”  
  
“Leave me alone!” Varian kicked him, hard, and he stumbled back. Varian rolled to the side and darted out through the beaded curtain, with Andrew – Lucas – giving chase. “Juniper, I need to find Juniper! Juniper!” He ran down the hall, looking over his shoulder anxiously. “JUNIPER! CLEMENTINE!”  
  
They looked up with surprise as he burst back into the room and ran up to Clementine, dropping to his knees in front of her. “Clementine, it’s Lucas! Lucas!”  
  
“What?!” Juniper got up from Andrew’s vacated chair. “What are you talking about?!”  
  
“I _said_ he wasn’t strong enough.” Clementine said, looking pale. “Andrew wanted to keep the guard from going after Varian and trapped the Disciple into his own body. My magic wasn’t enough…” She turned to see Andrew walking out, playing with his knife casually.  
  
Juniper walked over and moved in front of Varian. “Get the FUCK out of my brother, Disciple!”  
  
Nuru gasped. “Don’t say that in front of Yo—”  
  
“Can it, Princess.” Juniper snapped. “Varian,” she looked back at him, “get them out of here.”  
  
Lucas stopped and raised an eyebrow. “’Disciple’? Juni, what are you talking about?”  
  
“Varian said that you’re possessed and Clementine confirmed it.” She nodded to the people around. “Detain him! We’ll find out for sure with a few _tests_.”  
  
Varian went to untie the others as the Saporians turned on their possessed leader. Varian’s hands shook as he worked, letting out shuddering breaths as he thought of what had almost happened to him. When you thought it about it, it made sense. Andrew would _never_ have done anything like that, he’d admitted to being _unable_ to do anything sexual with _anyone_ after being forced to service dozens of guards every damn night. Andrew would’ve _never_ tried to force himself on him or asked him to suck him off in front of his friends. And Ruddiger…Ruddiger had been so hostile, more than before. What did he know? He wished he spoke Raccoon.  
  
He heard Lucas let out an enraged yell as he was bound and he looked up from untying Nuru’s wrists.  
  
“Stripes…your _clothes_ …” Hugo said, his brow furrowed.  
  
“It’s fine. I’ll get new ones.” Varian said, finishing his task and starting on Hugo while Nuru untied Yong.  
  
Clementine walked over to Varian. “…I am sorry, Varian. I should have known when he started acting strange. I shouldn’t have let it get this far.”  
  
“Ah, I needed a good beating.” Varian shrugged. “I feel like Andrew would’ve done that anyway, but then apologized for it if I got seriously hurt.”  
  
“Speaking of which, how is your ankle?” Clementine asked, looking over where Lucas was still struggling to fight them off of him.  
  
“I’ll manage.” He shrugged. “It’s not broken.” He slowly got up. “But…how do we get Lucas out of there?”  
  
“I have a spell for that.” Clementine nodded. “But, I need to draw on him, so it’ll take some time.”  
  
Varian nodded. “Is there anything I can do to help?”  
  
“You’ve done plenty.” She assured him, then walked over to Lucas, pulling a black, thin object out of her satchel. “Juniper, let’s take him to his room. Varian, please come along.”  
  
Juniper nodded and then picked up the squirming man before walking off. Varian got up, stopping when Hugo took his hand. “Stripes…”  
  
“It’ll be fine.” Varian assured him. “I’m going to help him.” He pulled free and walked away. “Kai? Can you, uhm…make sure they’re fed and stuff?”  
  
Kai nodded. “…Good luck.”  
  
“Heh, yeah. I’m gonna _need_ it.” He limped after the two women.

“It’s cute that you think you can actually hold me.” Lucas said as he was tied down onto Andrew’s bed.  
  
“You be quiet.” Juniper said firmly as she finished tying him down.  
  
“Alright, is he secure?” Clementine asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Juniper nodded, cringing a bit as she looked at the scars on her brother’s body, scars he usually didn’t let her see. They’d had to remove his clothes for this and she’d draped a blanket over his hips to give him decency.  
  
Varian finished fastening his vest and walked over to them. “How can I help?”  
  
“Well, right now you can’t do anything. I’m going to attempt to do a banishment spell and, if it works…well, get ready.” She glanced at him. “Juniper, you should go get his equipment.”  
  
Juniper nodded and headed out, leaving Varian with Clementine and Lucas. Varian watched her go, then looked at Lucas. “I’m going to make you pay for hurting him.”  
  
“Pft. Please, he isn’t even aware.” Lucas chuckled. “Shame you figured it out. I planned to violate you, piss off your little group there and get him killed.” He shrugged. “Scrap that plan, I suppose.”  
  
“You planned to make me…to make _my friends_ murder him?” Varian growled.  
  
“Isn’t it _beautiful_ what even the most _pure_ of souls can twist into when their loved ones have been so horribly broken?” He chuckled. “For example, when Andrew told his sister to kill all the other guards. I saw her coming and I…’left’, but I watched _every moment_. I watched your little takeover, I watched your betrayal, I watched your battle against Zhan Tiri, and it was _glorious_ watching you when you had _no clue_!” He laughed.  
  
“You were there, and you didn’t _help_ her?” Varian’s brow furrowed.  
  
Lucas laughed maniacally and Varian cringed, hating the sound of Andrew’s voice being forced to do that laugh. “AS IF I GIVE A **_SHIT_** ABOUT THAT **_BITCH_**?! I only joined her because she had toys and like-minded people who liked to play the same twisted games as _I_ do! Unlike her Devoted, most of us were just in it for the chaos!”  
  
“That’s _enough_ out of _you_.” Juniper walked in and shoved Varian’s staff and bag into his arms. “You might want to change clothes.”  
  
“U-Uh, yeah.” Varian nodded. She pointed to a certain and he went to go behind it and change.  
  
When he finished, Clementine was almost finished drawing on Andrew’s skin. “Varian, do you know any magic?”  
  
“Uh, no?” Varian frowned.  
  
“Well, then this may be difficult for you, but I’m sure you’ll manage.” Clementine stepped back. “Alright…Juniper, guard the door.”  
  
Juniper walked over to stand in front of the door, drawing symbols along the sides of it and muttering to herself.  
  
Varian walked over to look at Lucas. “You’re not going to get away with what you were planning. We’re getting rid of you.”  
  
Lucas chuckled. “I’m sure you think you are. Good luck, you’ll need it.”  
  
Varian resisted the urge to hit him, knowing this wasn’t his body. He stepped back and let Clementine begin her spell.  
  
Juniper walked over and placed her hands on Varian’s shoulders, her body tense. He looked up at her and she looked at him with a pained smile. Probably blaming herself for Lucas getting as far as he did, Varian figured.   
  
“You know,” Lucas chuckled, “I bet the thief would’ve snapped first. He seems to be really close to you, and to know that ‘Andrew’ put his hands on you in such a way…the jealousy mixed with the rage about you being hurt, it’s a _delicious_ combination.”  
  
“Shut up.” Varian said firmly. “You’ve lost, so stop pretending you still have a chance.”  
  
“Aw, but our game has only begun, little bird.” Lucas cooed.  
  
“Stop engaging him, you’re distracting Clementine.” Juniper said firmly, and Varian nodded, stepping back with her at her urging.  
  
Clementine clapped her hands together one, twice, three times and Lucas let out a scream as the markings drawn on his body started to glow, wind coming from his body and blowing through their clothes and hair. Varian moved a hand up to shield himself, watching as Andrew’s was electrocuted. Then something green came out of him, a green flame, and it lowered to the ground before changing into a green man. Then he changed into the an that Varian knew and he hissed, backing up a bit as he realized how close they were.  
  
“Tsk.” He tilted his head from side to side. “First banishment, Clementine?” He teased.  
  
“Let’s take him down!” Juniper yelled, and they moved into action, Varian throwing goo bombs and poison darts while Juniper cast magic and kicked and punched him. Clementine stood to the side, casting her own magic.  
  
“Saporians, always such a delight!” He laughed. “But, you’ve lost so much of your culture, you’re _nothing_ like your ancestors!” He created magic in his hands and fired at them, forcing them to dodge.  
  
“Andrew!” Juniper called to him.  
  
Varian looked over. It looked like he’d passed out after the spell was over, his eyes closed. He narrowly avoided being hit and swiped at the Disciple with his staff before focusing on the battle.  
  
Lucas knocked the staff out of his hand and laughed as he ran to get it, firing a blast at him. In that moment, two things happened. Varian grabbed his staff and turned to face him again, and Andrew took the blast intended for Varian, having woken up and come to join the fight without Varian’s noticing it. His eyes went wide and he caught Andrew as he fell against him. “Andrew? Andrew!”  
  
He checked his pulse, then held him close with relief before he gently laid him down, glaring up at the Disciple as he slowly stood up, tightly gripping the staff. “Okay, Lucas. No more games. You’re going down.”  
  
“Oh? Have I awakened the darkness in you, little bird?” Lucas licked his lips and beckoned to him. “Let’s play, then.”  
  
Varian stepped towards him, a furious look in his blue eyes. “Mess with me, sure, but mess with the people I care about?” He reached into his pocket. “It’s still experimental…but hopefully it’ll work!” He threw it down and a blue fire came out and headed right for Lucas, engulfing him. Juniper and Clementine stepped back as far away as they could, Juniper grabbing Andrew and taking him to the other side of the room.  
  
“Wow…you…where did you even…” Lucas faltered, stumbling a bit and dropping to his knees. “Fuck…”  
  
“The Great Tree was full of scrolls written by Demanitus. One of them was a spell used to destroy evil spirits like you. A last resort, he said, to stop Zhan Tiri. I took that spell and converted it into alchemy.”  
  
“Hehe…beautiful.” He breathed, looking up at Varian. “Did you know, you look the most beautiful when you’re feeling murderous?”  
  
“Just shut up and die.” Varian said, watching as the Disciple dropped to his hands and knees.  
  
“To be killed by you, after driving you to be consumed by the darkness once more…ahhh, such a beautiful death!” He laughed and then started to be reduced to ash and dust before Varian’s eyes, until there was no trace of him.   
  
Varian sighed and pulled out a vial from his bag, dumping it on the fire to douse it. “Juniper, is he okay?”  
  
“He’s alive.” Juniper said, gently cupping Andrew’s cheek. “He won’t wake up, though…he won’t wake up…”  
  
Varian walked over and took Andrew’s hand in his. “He…he protected me, even though I betrayed him.”  
  
Clementine gently placed her hand on Juniper’s shoulder. “I’m going to get Kline.”  
  
Varian barely noticed her get up, his hand still holding Andrew’s. “Why did he protect me? I betrayed him.”  
  
“He never intended to hunt you down.” Clementine said softly. “He planned to go to Kline to help secure the Disciple in his body and keep him from going after you, but…I suppose he was taken over rather quickly.” She headed out.  
  
Varian brought Andrew’s hand to his cheek, tears slipping down his cheeks. “Andrew…you didn’t have protect me again, you know I can handle myself…”  
  
“He’s going to be okay.” Juniper said confidently. “Let’s get him to the bed.”  
  
Varian nodded, then held his hand as Juniper lifted him up and carried him back to his bed before covering up his naked body with a blanket.  
  
“Why won’t he wake up?” Varian sat next to his bed, still holding his hand.  
  
“We don’t know, The Wizard will find out, though.” Juniper said, gently running her fingers through Andrew’s hair. “Hey…thanks. You could’ve run away during all that, but you stuck around.”  
  
“I couldn’t just leave knowing Lucas was fucking with you guys.” Varian shook his head. “Andrew tried to protect me from him, that’s why he’s hurt. How could I even _think_ of leaving knowing that?” He sighed. “If he hadn’t slipped up and called me ‘little bird’, I would’ve never realized why Andrew was acting this way…”  
  
“Hey, what’s up with that, anyway?” She asked.  
  
He pursed his lips. “Yeah, we…didn’t talk about Lucas with you guys, did we? Basically, he was one of the men that corralled me, and he kept calling Old Corona my cage, and that I was the little bird that kept trying to escape. And when I was put in prison, he taunted me saying I was just put into a smaller cage.”  
  
Juniper nodded, pursing her lips. “Well…good thing he messed up, then. I honestly thought he was just… _that_ pissed off at you. I didn’t even _think_ he might be possessed. Maybe…Stars, how could I not realize my brother was acting strange? I mean, prison changed him, but not _this_ much!”  
  
Varian nodded, looking at Andrew’s sleeping face. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Clementine had entered with an unfamiliar man.  
  
“Give me space, please.” The man said, walking over to them. Varian and Juniper both got up and stepped back to watch the man work.   
  
“That’s Kline, the True Seer.” Juniper explained. “He’s the strongest mage in Saporia, and ancient. He used to be Demanitus’ partner.”  
  
“Ohh.” Varian said, watching him with awe. “Wow. You wouldn’t know it, looking at him.”  
  
“His possession has weakened him severely.” Kline said grimly. “He will not wake on his own, he has withdrawn into his mind. We need to go in and get him, but I cannot go.”  
  
“I will.” Juniper and Varian said in unison.  
  
Kline turned to them, blinking at Varian. “Oh, hello. How long have you been here?” He cleared his throat. “I apologize, that was rude. If you wish to enter, then come here and place her hands on his body. I will cast the spell that will allow you to enter his mind. Take care, though. The mind is a frightening place normally, but I imagine that it is significantly warped from the Disciple’s power. You must be sure that you are ready.”  
  
“Should I grab my staff?” Varian asked as they both walked over and placed their hands on Andrew’s chest.  
  
“No, you cannot take things from the physical world with you. Your mental forms will be going into his mind, so you will only have yourself and your wits in there.” He placed his hands on theirs. “Are you ready?”  
  
Varian swallowed nervously. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”  
  
Kline nodded and gripped their hands before he started to chant in a strange language. “ ** _Ksjdwl uijjsudoij, jia hwy wddsjdoij, liim wjt yic aoll rojt, wjt sjdsf di dps Kojt._** ”  
  
Before Varian could ask what he was saying, he suddenly felt himself being tugged on by something and then he felt himself feeling a strange tingle in his body.  
  
And then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to bring Andrew back to the waking world.
> 
> ((A/N: To get the translation, because I love dropping puzzles:  
> themysteryofgravityfalls.com  
> Atbash -> Caeser-3 ))


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside of Andrew's mind, Varian and Juniper encounter the unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney

“Ngh…” Varian groaned and slowly opened his eyes, staring up at…trees? He slowly pushed himself up and looked around. “…Where is…” He gasped and ran to Juniper, seeing her lying on the dirt floor. “Juniper!”  
  
“Gh…” She slowly pushed herself up. “Are we…are we there?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Varian admitted, looking at himself. What did it mean that he was back in his clothes from when he was sixteen? He supposed there was some deep, psychological reason he didn’t want to think about right now.  
  
She brushed herself off as she stood up and looked around. “Well, I guess this is the place. Kind of…woodsy.”  
  
“Maybe it’s not his doing.” Varian said, seeing a unicorn float by with two heads. “Maybe…it’s the Disciple’s work.”  
  
“…Okay, then.” She said, watching the creature float away from them. “Let’s get going, then.”  
  
“Wow, check out _this_ place.”  
  
Varian tensed and looked over to see another him, dressed in his clothes from when he was fourteen. He knew who it was and realized he should’ve guessed he’d be in here too.  
  
“Why are there two of you?” Juniper asked.  
  
“Uhm…Juniper, this is…Darkness. Darkness, Juniper.” Varian introduced them awkwardly.  
  
“I know who she is.” He waved his hand dismissively and walked on ahead. “Come on, don’t we have a guy to find or whatever?”  
  
“…’Darkness’?” She looked at Varian.  
  
“I kind of…uhm…he’s the part of myself I keep trying to shove away, the dark side of me born during the storm.” Varian explained.  
  
“So…you have two personalities, and you’re constantly having to suppress one.” Juniper raised an eyebrow.  
  
“It’s not that simple.” Varian sighed, following after his younger self.  
  
“…Explain where ‘I have two personalities and one of them wants to kill everyone and I’m barely keeping it reigned in’ is SIMPLE?!” Juniper asked as she followed them.  
  
\--  
  
“Trees, trees everywhere. What _is_ it with the cultists and _trees_?” Darkness asked as he walked ahead of them.  
  
“Andrew!” Juniper called. “Andrew, are you here?”  
  
Varian caught up to his other self. “You can’t keep running ahead, we don’t know what’s in here!”  
  
Darkness looked at him. “Please. I’m scarier than _anything_ in here.” He rolled his eyes and walked on. “Hey, Andrew!”  
  
Varian sighed and looked over at Juniper, then gasped, seeing something glowing in the distance. “Guys, guys, wait! Over there!”  
  
They came over to him and he pointed to the glowing object. They headed towards it and found a giant tree that was glowing in a steady, pulsing pattern. Vines were all over the ground around it, and Varian got the impression he didn’t want to touch them.  
  
On the tree itself was Andrew, wrapped in vines and bound to the tree like some sacrificial offering. His body was covered in a green glow, and he looked like he was asleep.  
  
“That’s…not good, is it?” Darkness asked warily.  
  
“Drew!” Juniper carefully moved around the vines, taking care not to step on any, and made her way over to the tree in the center. Varian and Darkness followed her lead, Varian taking his other self’s hand as they made their way through.  
  
“Andrew!” Juniper reached the center and ran to him, looking at him anxiously. The other two joined her and they looked up at him. “Drew…” She whimpered, reaching up to gently cup his cheeks in her hands. “Andrew, wake up! Andrew!”  
  
“There has to be a way to cut him down…do you see any weapons around here?” Varian asked. “What about your staff?” He looked at Darkness.  
  
“Uhm,” he looked at his staff, “it’s not exactly a weapon, and it can’t cut anything even if it was.”  
  
Juniper started to grab at the vines binding her brother. “Andrew, wake up!”  
  
“You know, what if you just…conjured up a sword?” Darkness suggested.  
  
“What?” Juniper looked at him.  
  
“Well, the old guy said that you can’t take anything _physical_ , but I doubt he expected you to do this without _any_ kind of weapon. I mean he’s a _Seer_ , right?” Darkness reasoned. “He must’ve known about this.”  
  
Varian blinked, then held out his hand, focusing. His bag appeared in his hand and he gasped. Juniper did the same and a sword appeared in her hand. “Alright!” Juniper said, then started to cut at the vines binding Andrew.  
  
“Please, don’t.”  
  
They all froze and turned to see Lucas floating up to them in his green spirit form. “I still need him to be trapped.” Lucas said with a smile.  
  
Varian moved his younger self behind him and reached into his bag for any kind of weapon. “Stay back!”  
  
Juniper held her sword threateningly.  
  
“Oh, please.” Lucas chuckled. “You think your little ‘bag of tricks’ can stop me? Do you intend to pull out another blue-fire bomb? I wouldn’t advise it, setting fire to these vines will only set him on fire and then, well, this IS the mind. You could make him a vegetable.”  
  
Varian tensed and took his hand out of his bag. “Why are you doing this?! Why don’t you leave him alone?!”  
  
“Well, I _planned_ to, but then he dragged me in here!” Lucas shrugged. “So, I figured I’d make myself at home and, hehehe, destroy _both_ of you at the same time. After all, what I had planned for you? Not so easy to recover from.”  
  
Varian set his backpack on and summoned a spear. “Too bad you didn’t manage it.”  
  
“Yes, too bad.” Lucas chuckled. “I would have _loved_ to see the look of murder on that thief’s face just before he killed your precious protector.”  
  
“Shut up!” Varian ran at him, and Juniper followed suit. Darkness stood back, going closer to Andrew to stay out of the battle.  
  
“Geez, what a mess.” He looked at Andrew, then tugged on the vines binding him. “We need to get you out of this thing.” He looked at his free hand, then focused, creating a knife. Then he set the staff against the tree and started to carefully cut at the vines. “Ugh, they keep repairing themselves! This is so annoying!”  
  
Varian and Juniper dodged around the vines as they battled the Disciple, dodging blasts of magic while Juniper fired off her own and Varian slashed at him with the spear, which he was honestly mostly guessing on how to fight with because he’d never gotten _any_ sort of battle training.  
  
“You may as well just give up, little bird!” Lucas taunted, laughed as Varian stepped on one of the vines and it started to wrap around his foot. He gasped and shook it off, then went back to fighting. “You can’t win, Princess. You and my little bird will be trapped in this world with me – forever!”  
  
“Shut up!” Juniper slashed at him, then ducked to avoid a swipe from the Disciple’s claws.  
  
“I thought when Zhan Tiri was defeated that I was _done_ with demons! How could I have forgotten about your glowing eyes?!” Varian dodged an attack, then stabbed at him. “How could I have forgotten about the sick way you make me feel?! I should’ve _known_ you weren’t human! It’s no wonder Ruddiger was so tense, animals can sense the unnatural!”  
  
“Yeah, speaking of unnatural, how is he not dead?” Lucas asked casually.  
  
“Wha—Varian gasped as he stepped on a vine was accident and it wrapped around his leg. Juniper yelped as she did the same thing and they both struggled to escape their vines as they were wrapped up faster and faster. “H-Hey, let me go!” He struggled to escape.  
  
Lucas chuckled and walked over to him, cupping his chin in his hands. “You’re so beautiful when you’re upset.” He kissed him, moving a hand down to tug up his shirt.  
  
“Hey, creep!” Darkness called, and he looked up with surprise to see him running over with his own spear. He dodged vines that reached for him and slashed at the Disciple, forcing him to draw back away from Varian. “Leave him alone, you old pervert!”  
  
“Aww, aren’t you just the _cutest_!” Lucas reached out and pinched his cheeks. “I almost forgot how _adorable_ you were at this age!”  
  
“Stop that!” Darkness shoved him back and rubbed at his cheek. Lucas withdrew, laughing. “What’s so funny?!”  
  
“You.” He chuckled. “Your attempts to save yourself only put you in my sights.” Lucas held up a hand and Darkness gasped as vines started to bind him. “And you are as helpless as back then.”  
  
“Let me go!” Darkness squirmed. “Stop it!”  
  
Lucas laughed. “Ah, it’s noble of you to come in and try to save him, but we all know that you’ve lost. And I hope you’re ready to get comfortable, because you’re trapped here with us. Forever.”  
  
“Get. Out. Of. My. Mind.”  
  
Lucas looked over in surprise as the vines burst into pieces, dropping Andrew to the ground. He slowly stood up, his hands clenching into fists that glowed with blue fire, his eyes glowing white as he stepped towards the vines. They fell apart as he stepped on them, turning to ash and releasing the bound group as he approached the Disciple.  
  
“Andrew.” Juniper said with relief.  
  
Andrew moved between them and Lucas. “Let’s finish this.”  
  
“Gladly.” Lucas grinned.  
  
Andrew rushed forward and Lucas fired a blast at him. He dodged around it, destroying more vines as he did, and then he flipped into the air and landed behind him before turning and slamming his hands into the Disciple’s back. Lucas let out a scream as he was engulfed in blue fire and Varian watched as he was reduced to ash and fell to pieces in front of them. Andrew panted heavily, then stomped on the ash for good measure before his eyes and hands stopped glowing. Then he turned to them and held out a hand. “Please…go.”  
  
“An—” Varian started, but was suddenly thrown back.  
  
He opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor. He sat up and looked around to see Andrew disappearing into a side room.  
  
“He’s…pretty upset.” Juniper said, sighing. “But, at least he’s awake.”  
  
Varian slowly got up and Juniper offered him a hand to help him stand. “So…we gonna talk about your, uh, ‘darkness’?”  
  
“Nope.” He said, shaking his head.  
  
“Gotcha.” She nodded.  
  
Andrew stepped out into view, dressed again. “…Can I be alone? Please.”  
  
“Right.” Juniper nodded. “Let’s get going.”  
  
Varian looked around and saw Kline and Clementine already leaving.  
  
“Come on.” Juniper nudged him and led him out of the room. Varian looked back to see Andrew walking over to sit on his bed, his head bowed. Varian reluctantly let her lead him out and they went out to where the others were waiting.  
  
“Varian, you’re alright!” Nuru said with relief.  
  
“Yeah, I’m okay.” Varian nodded. “We, uh, had to fight a Disciple that was possessing him, but I’m okay. Trip to his mind, kind of wild.”  
  
Hugo blinked slowly. “…Magic is whack.”  
  
Juniper laughed.  
  
\--  
  
Andrew hadn’t come out for hours. Varian had grown closer to the people he used to call friends again, but he couldn’t help but think about the one that _really_ mattered. The one he’d really _hurt_ with his betrayal, but had still given his body once again to try to keep Varian safe.  
  
He looked at his cup thoughtfully, then finished his drink and got up, heading away from the large “dining hall”, which was a huge room full of many long tables and had stalls of people serving food to people that lined up along them.  
  
“Where are you going?” Juniper asked him.  
  
“To talk to Andrew.” He headed out without waiting for a response, ignoring his friends calling after him again.  
  
He found himself outside of Andrew’s room before he was even able to full think of what he wanted to say. He let out a sigh and stepped through the beaded curtain. “Andrew?” He looked around, then noticed he wasn’t in his room. He did hear water sloshing in a side-room, though, and walked over to look in.  
  
There was a large bath with steam rising out of it. Andrew was sitting alone in the water, his hair draped over his shoulders and everything up to his shoulders submerged as he leaned against the wall of the bath. He let out a sigh and rubbed at his face. “I said to leave me alone.”  
  
“Well, sorry.” Varian walked over and sat next to him on the bank of the bath, crossing his legs. “I wanted to talk to you, alone.”  
  
Andrew looked at him. “…Why?”  
  
Varian sighed. “I…wanted to apologize. And to thank you.”  
  
Andrew turned to him, leaning his arms on the bank of the bath. “You don’t have to. I should be the one apologizing for breaking my promise to not hurt anyone. I promised to not let anyone hurt you, but I led danger right to you.” He sighed heavily. “If anything, I should be thanking you. If you hadn’t gone in there…if you hadn’t tried to cut me out, I would’ve never woken up and broken free.” He paused. “By the way, were there _two_ of you?”  
  
“Yeah, we’re not talking about that.” Varian said, getting a bit flustered. “Trying not to think about it.”  
  
“Okaaaay…” Andrew sighed and looked up at him. “Really, though…thank you. You could’ve left, but you fought so hard to help me…”  
  
“Of course I did.” Varian gently took his hand in his. “You’re important to me.”  
  
Andrew pulled himself up a bit, looking at him closer. “You’re important to me too, Varian.”  
  
Varian blushed a bit and reached out to gently cup his cheek. “I hope…we can fully heal from all this. From everything.”  
  
“I think we already are.” He leaned into his touch. “How…did you actually feel, when I…when he kissed you with my…when you thought it was me kissing you?”  
  
Varian glanced away. “I don’t…I don’t really know. I guess I was…shocked? Confused? A bit scared? I mean, the circumstances…”  
  
Andrew nodded. “That’s true.”  
  
Varian glanced back at him. “Did you want to…try it now? You know, now that it’s not such a…bad situation?”  
  
“Are you sure?” Andrew asked.  
  
“Just to…try it.” Varian shrugged. “I mean, technically, we’ve already kissed a bunch of times. What’s one more?”  
  
Andrew shrugged. “Okay.” He rose up a bit more, his lips inches from Varian’s. Varian’s breath brushed against his lips as he considered if he actually wanted to, and then he closed the gap, pressing his lips against the older man’s.  
  
It wasn’t frightening. It actually felt…good. He found himself missing it when Andrew drew back into the water, his lips leaving his. Varian shifted his position so he was laying on his stomach and chased his lips with his own, kissing him again. Andrew, surprised, wrapped an arm around him and kissed him a bit deeper, almost threatening to pull Varian into the water.  
  
“Do you…want to join me?” He asked against his lips.  
  
Varian blushed and pulled back. Andrew looked about to apologize for going too far, but was interrupted by Varian starting to unfasten his boots and removing the scarf around his neck. He sat back against the wall, looking away to give Varian his privacy as he stripped next to him. Then he was joining him in the water and they were side-by-side, barely an inch between them.  
  
“So…you and that guy in green…are you close?” Andrew asked, rubbing his cheek awkwardly.  
  
“Uhm…sort of. We’re getting there.” Varian nodded.  
  
“Oh, cool, cool.” Andrew nodded.  
  
“Truth is, we’re both lying to each other. He’s always going off on his own and I’ve got a whole past I don’t talk about and it’s…it’s a mess.” Varian sighed and laid his head on Andrew’s shoulder.  
  
“Do you think he’d reject you, if he knew?” Andrew asked, gently wrapping an arm around his waist.  
  
“I don’t know…I hope not.” Varian sighed. “Right now, though, I just want to find my mom. She was looking for the Eternal Library…”  
  
“Ah, that old legend.” Andrew nodded.  
  
“Yeah, I’m working on collecting the totems for it. I bet she’s been in there, and is waiting for me.” Varian smiled. “Maybe she’d been stuck all this time, and I can bring her home.”  
  
“That’d be nice.” Andrew nodded. “…Your parents have a bad habit of getting stuck, don’t they?”  
  
“Andrew!” He shoved him a bit and Andrew laughed.  
  
“Sorry, sorry!” Andrew grinned.  
  
Varian smiled. He’d missed this. This closeness, these genuine smiles. Sure, they still had their past, but it looked like things were going to be okay.  
  
“Kiss me again?” He asked softly.  
  
Andrew smiled and cupped his cheek, then kissed him again. “Well, hey…maybe, if the green guy is up for it...we could all be together.”  
  
Varian blushed. “I dunno…I’ll have to get back to you on that when I know for sure.” He sighed and laid his head on his shoulder, resting his hand on his chest.  
  
“How’s your leg feeling?” Andrew asked.  
  
Varian blinked and looked at it. “Uhm…better, actually.”  
  
“These hot springs have a healing power.” Andrew chuckled.  
  
“Wow.” Varian sighed. “This is actually a really cool place.”  
  
“Maybe you can come back and visit sometime. Uhm…we’re gonna have to take you back to where we left your donkey and tent, I think.”  
  
“Oh no.” Varian laughed a bit. “We left Prometheus.”  
  
They heard scampering and then looked up to see Ruddiger had come to find Varian. He paused by his clothes, then cautiously moved over to them, eyeing Andrew warily.  
  
“It’s okay, Ruddiger.” Varian smiled. “We’re good now.”  
  
Andrew smiled and played with Varian’s hair a bit. Varian sighed and closed his eyes, content.  
  
\--  
  
“Well, good luck on your quest.” Andrew said as they dropped them off back where they took them from. “I hope you find your mother.”  
  
“I hope so, too.” Varian nodded.  
  
Andrew pulled a mirror out of his pocket and handed it to Varian. “Here. It’s a Communication Mirror, it allows us to keep in contact anywhere, anytime. Distance doesn’t matter.”  
  
Varian accepted it, looking up at him with a smile before he hugged him. “Thank you.”  
  
Andrew nodded, then glanced at Hugo before he chuckled. “Good luck with ponytail over there, hm? And let me know if he breaks your heart, I’ll come and break his arm.”  
  
“Andrew.” Varian chuckled and stepped back, then they looked ahead as the balloon landed. They all got out, grabbed Varian’s bag and then Varian gave Andrew and Juniper one last hug before he stepped back.  
  
“Hey, kid,” Juniper leaned on the edge of the basket. “Don’t get killed, yeah? Remember, you faced a Disciple and did pretty damn good. Also, try not to let that darkness take control of you.”  
  
“Hahaaaaa, yeah, uhm…I got it under control, thanks.” Varian nodded. “I’ll contact you later.” He held up the mirror, then put it in his pocket before turning to the others. “Come on, guys! On to the next totem!”  
  
“Yeah!” They all cheered, and they headed off together.  
  
Andrew sighed softly, watching him go. “Look at him go. Making friends all on his own.”  
  
Juniper smiled and nudged him. “Come on, let’s get back. We’ve got a Kingdom to run.”  
  
Andrew nodded, then started up the balloon to take off into the sky.  
  
\--  
  
Varian looked over at the balloon as it flew overhead. “…Did he steal one of my balloons from Corona?” He realized.  
  
Hugo shrugged. “So, uh….what’s your relationship with that guy, anyway? Are you… _friends_ , now?”  
  
“Yeah.” Varian smiled, bringing a hand to his lips thoughtfully. “We’re…kind of like brothers, but mostly friends.”  
  
“Okay, cool, cool.” Hugo nodded. “So…” He looked at him. “Your clothes were, uh…pretty wrecked…”  
  
“I can fix them.” He waved it off. “What’s important is that he didn’t do his plan.”  
  
“What plan?” Yong asked.  
  
“He planned to do something _really bad_ to me, and force Hugo or Nuru to kill Andrew because of it, unaware it was just him being possessed. If he hadn’t messed up and used that _damn nickname_ …” Varian shuddered. “To think of how close Andrew came to being killed for something he didn’t do…”  
  
Hugo pursed his lips. “…Yeah, I…I probably would’ve killed him, if he did what he planned to.”  
  
Varian nodded. “So…we all got lucky. You didn’t have to kill anyone, Andrew didn’t have to die, and I didn’t get assaulted by someone I care about.”  
  
“Good.” Hugo nodded. “So…totems?”  
  
“Totems.” Varian walked into their campsite. “Hey, Promethus!” He said, as his worried donkey brayed at him from where he was tied up. “Sorry about that, I got kidnapped again, can you believe it? Hah!”  
  
“Yeah, uhm, are we gonna hear the full story there?” Hugo asked as they started to pack up the tent.  
  
“…Not yet.” Varian said, sighing. “But…sometime.”  
  
“Well, it’s not a ‘never’.” Hugo shrugged.  
  
“Are you sure you’re alright?” Nuru asked.  
  
“Yeah, actually. The hot spring Andrew was in when I went to find him has a healing power, so it's like I never got beat up.” Varian smiled.  
  
“…You went into a hot spring with him?” Hugo asked.  
  
Varian shrugged. “We were just sitting together, no big deal.”  
  
Hugo hummed a bit, glancing away.  
  
They finished packing up and then continued on their way, getting in the cart and heading off down the road to the next Kingdom.  
  
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing patches up after a betrayal like going into your mind to free you from a demonic cultist.
> 
> ((A/N: So, you may have noticed some references. "A Line you Shouldn't cross", "Haunting" and "Haunting Me" are basically what happens if he doesn't slip up and calls Varian by his nickname.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! I'm planning another version of Andrew's redemption, without the possession part, and I hope you enjoy that too!))

**Author's Note:**

> Ever the guardian, even when things are cold between them.


End file.
